


Staying Up Late - Phanfic

by ArtsySpaceAce



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, hmm, idk what else to put here, what else to put here, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsySpaceAce/pseuds/ArtsySpaceAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idk some cute phan fluff i guess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Up Late - Phanfic

"Come on Phil, can't you just stay awake with me for only one night?" Dan whined. "For the last time Dan, i said no. I have other things to do." Phil said, annoyed. "Like what?" Phil paused for a moment. Then he spoke, "Just other things."  
Dan sighed, and walked out of the room. "Oh, i'm Phil, i have other things to do", Dan mocked. He walked over to the couch and pulled out his phone, and played some games.  
In the other room, Phil was almost done editing a video. "Aaaaannnnddddd....", Phil said, as he clicked on some effects on the screen. "Done." Phil leaned back on chair, and thought about what Dan had said. He let out a sigh, got up from his chair and walked to the other room where Dan was.  
Dan was playing Flappy Bird on his phone, getting annoyed. "Hey, Dan?" Phil sat down beside Dan. Dan was so into his game that he didn't notice that Phil had walked in, he jumped at the sound of Phil's voice. "Oh-! Uh, hey Phil. What's up?" Dan questioned. "I was thinking of what you said earlier, and i'm not busy right now, so...." Phil's voice trailed off.  
Dan jumped up from the couch, which startled Phil. "GREAT!" He said happily, as he ran to his room, "I'LL GET THINGS SET UP!" And with that, he disappeared into his room. "Oh, but it's only 3 PM...?" Phil said quietly. Phil sat there for the next 10-15 minutes or so, until Dan appeared out of his room. "I'm done setting things up!" He said in a cheerful tone.  
"Do you mind if i take a look?" Phil got up from the couch. Dan nodded his head in agreement. Phil walked into Dan's room, it was dimly lit, with blue lights emitting from the ceiling, the bed was neatly made, with a lion and a dinosaur plush sitting on the bed, and the room smelt of some sort of scent. "Wow," Phil said in amazement, "You really outdone yourself." Dan chuckled. "Heh, thanks."

Phil was on his computer, browsing the #amazingphil tag on Tumblr. Dan suddenly burst in Phil's room, which made Phil jump and yelp in surprise.   
Dan was in a green t-shirt with a dinosaur on it, and black and green pants with dinosaurs on it. "Are you ready for the 'mini sleep-over'?" Dan said, with a grin on his face. "Ready as i'll ever be." Phil said with a yawn. He turned off his computer and hopped off of his chair, and they both walked to Dan's room.  
They both got in Dan's bed, all snug. "Goodnight, Phil" Dan said, as he rolled over. "Goodnight, Dan." Phil said, as he pulled the covers up.  
A few minutes passed by, as Phil was falling asleep, he could feel Dan nuzzling against him. He gently pushed Dan away, trying his best not to disturb him.  
Phil pulled up the covers again, and dozed off.

Phil slowly opened his eyes, to see Dan on top of him. Before Phil could say anything, Dan leaned forward and kissed Phil. He didn't even try to prevent Dan from kissing him, he just accepted it.  
They continued to kiss, pulling away from each other every now and then to take a breath, and continue kissing.  
This continued for several minutes, until they eventually stopped. They snuggled together for a bit, with the occasional small kiss here and there, and some giggling, and they eventually slept.


End file.
